Who They Are
by sinner316
Summary: Part 27 of the Carnal Pleasures series. In this one shot, I tried to explore both Sebastian's darker side and his lighter side (I refer to him as Jonathan.) I know a lot of you like to see his softer side one in awhile, so I hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you for all your positive feedback and suggestions. You guys are amazing! As always, I own nothing. Happy reading!


It had been hours since Sebastian had left her sitting in the room all by herself. She sat, naked of course, on the throws of beautiful animals skins lying in a pile atop each other beneath her. The skins served as a padded relief against the unforgiving, cold stone tiles of the floor as well as a warming blanket against her cool skin.

She let her hands wash over the skins and smiled against the soft feel of the furs running in between her fingers. She briefly wondered if Sebastian had plans to fuck her on top of these animal skins. She found herself smirking at the thought, telling herself than it was better than some of the places he forced himself on her. But then she almost smacked herself, irritated that she would even entertain the idea of her brother taking her _anywhere_ let alone atop these barbaric, _yet extremely comfortable,_ furs.

She blew out a long breath and felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she thought about the other rooms in the castle. This one, like the others, was furnished with tables and drawers full of sex toys ranging from whips and chains, to dildos and vibrators.

Clary felt her nipples harden in unwanted arousal and gasped, quickly covering her naked breasts with her hands. She moaned as her hands pressed up against her sensitive nipples. She began rubbing her breasts in slow circles, hoping that she could work out some of the tension building up within her, but all she was doing was making the situation worse.

She felt tingles of pleasure ripple through her nipples as she pinched between her finger, making her eyes close. She let her head drop back against her neck as she tweaked her own nipples in pleasure. She began to feel the beginning signs of arousal seep in between her thighs and let one of her hands slip between her legs.

She pressed her palm against her mound hoping to ease the aching between her legs, but all she managed to do was pull a moan from her own lips. _Just a few rubs,_ she thought to herself, _There's no one here watching me._

She opened her eyes and took a peak around the room, making sure there were no peeping Toms of peeping Sebastians lurking about. She'd hoped that there were no hidden cameras around videotaping her. The only thing that gave her the creeps was a very realistic painting of Jonathan, the first shadowhunter, staring directly at her. She tried to avoid his eyes, but they were so piercing she could hardly look away. Finally, she ripped her eyes from his and searched the rest of the room.

When she was satisfied that she was alone in the room, she let two fingers slip inside her fold ripping a squeal from her lips. She bit on the inside of her cheek, commanding her body to keep quiet. All she needed was Sebastian or someone else to hear her and come in expecting her to give them a show.

Slowly at first, Clary started to pump her fingers in and out of her own vagina, whimpering against the tingling vibrations ripping through her muscles, her muscles twitching with want. She quickened her pace as she realized that she needed a release and she needed it now. Her eyes started to water as her climax remained out of reach, coming so close to completion, but then subsiding at the last second.

She felt a sob catch in her throat and she took her hand from her wet center. She raked her hands through her hands a couple of times before she pounded the floor beneath her in frustration.

Then, like a pervebial light bulb, Clary's head snapped to the table only a yard or two away from her. Surely there was something up there that could help her in her time of great need.

Clary started to get up but then froze in her spot. She nervously glanced at the door, wondering if she had time to quickly relieve herself before Sebastian returned. It had been at least a couple of hours since he had gone and she feared that he could return at any moment.

She closed her eyes, trying to tamper down her growing need for a release, but the embers had already been lit, the flames already fanned into a fiery inferno and she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

Clary brought herself to her feet, her legs shaking under the weight of her pending orgasm and stumbled to the table. She nearly fell to the floor, but caught herself on the table with her arms.

She straightened herself up and scoured the table with her eyes, her eyes going blurry with need as she took in all the toys at her disposal. She grabbed two or three devices and nearly flew to the pile of skins, spilling her contents on the floor next to her.

With shaking hands, she turned on the clit vibrator and positioned it just outside where her clit would be. Instantly, a scream ripped from her mouth as the vibrations tingled her clit. She stuck two fingers in her vagina and worked her digits in and out of herself, praying to any god that would listen to give her release.

"Please, please, please," she whispered the whine, but her body did not respond. She threw the vibrator against the wall, the little instrument shattering into pieces upon impact.

Clary quickly scrambled around for her next item and picked up the large, black dildo laying beside her right hip. She gulped at the large size, knowing her eyes were dilating in lust.

Shaking like a leaf, she slowly nuzzled the tip in between her labia and took the black dildo inch by inch. She felt her walls contract and clamp and she gasped, stilling her movement as her body adjust to the foreign object. When she had buried the cock to it's hilt safely inside her, she began pumping the object in and out of herself. She balanced her wait on her hand behind her, levering her hips into the hair with by her heals, meeting her own thrusts.

Her panting increased, she was finally getting somewhere, she could feel it. He mind turned to jelly and she fell back against the animal skins, her hand still pumping the cock in and out of her.

She let her now free hand find her clitoris and rubbed the little nub vigorously, giving her body and mind no way out but through a release. It was within seconds of her clit assault that Clary came with a storm, crying out, shouting in ecstasy and tears.

She felt a smile tug at her lips and she immediately through her hands to her face, leaving the cock still buried in her cunt. She covered her face in mortification of what she had just done, but found herself giggling at herself.

There was nothing wrong with giving yourself a release. In fact she had read in one of Izzy's Cosmo magazines that it was a healthy part of living to find your own release once in a while. She let herself smile against her hands. _Maybe just one more time…_

Clary immediately stilled when she heard a slow clapping from the other side of the room. Her eyes closed tightly as her hands slid from her face. She whimpered when she heard the unmistakable footfalls of her brother coming her way. She opened her eyes, almost unwillingly, and saw him standing at her feet, a cruel smirk across his face. She watched him as he looked over her body, slick with the sweat from her orgasm, dildo still firmly shoved in her weeping pussy, trembling under the post-coital tremors of her body.

"Oh sweet baby sister," he whispered, looking around her body at the toys splayed around her, "You've been a busy little bee haven't you?"

He lowered himself between her legs, opening them up with his powerful thighs to gaze down at her sensitive folds.

His eyes sparkled as he gazed down into her engorged, moist sex. He gripped the base of the black dildo and gave it a little shake, causing Clary to squeal. He slowly, antagonizing slow, from her moist cavern and slipped two fingers in its place within her warm pussy, massaging her insides slowly.

"Very busy," he mumbled as he pulled whimpers from her slightly open mouth, her eyes glazing over in arousal. He could feel her vaginal muscles awakening once more as he stroked her inner walls with the pads of his fingers.

He looked down at his hand, buried between her thighs, nestled against her feminine folds. The site was so erotic and so dominating that he couldn't resist letting out the purr that escaped her throat. To own his sister in this way, being able to touch her like this made him feel invincible. She was his and no one else's. He smiled down at her and continued his slow ministrations, never getting tired of torturing her with his touch. He knew she both hated and loved his touch and that was half the fun of it. The other half was that he could do it whenever he damn well pleased and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

He slipped his fingers out of her warmth, smiling against his sister's attempt to stifle the whine of loss when he removed his digits from her sheath. He chuckled as he brought his wet fingers to her beautiful face, tracing her lips with his fingers in the softest of caresses.

"Taste yourself, Clarissa," he murmured and watched as her delicate tongue slipped from her mouth and ran across her lips. He felt himself drawn to that delicate piece of flesh and found he couldn't resist his own taste.

He lowered his head over her's and took her tongue into his mouth; the sweet and salty taste of her stirring a hunger deep within his own being. He brought his hands up to cup her face as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Her mouth remained placid against his, but he didn't care. He had enough passion for the both of them.

He trailed kisses from her jaw to her ear and let his hot breath rush against her skin as he spoke, "I want to sheath myself in your heat, Clarissa." He gave her a small wet kiss on the sensitive patch of skin just below her earlobe, "I want to hear my name on your lips as I make you tremble beneath me."

He lowered his body against her's and was surprised to feel her petite hands suddenly against his chest, pushing him away from her weakly.

"No," he heard her whimper and he smirked.

"Yes," he said, pushing back against her hands. Clary, unable to keep his form off of her, relinquished the remaining space beneath them to her brother. He lowered his mouth to her naked breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and bathing it with his tongue. Clary immediately arched her back, sending her breast unwillingly further into his mouth. Sebastian accepted it gladly, sucking on the petite mound with his warm mouth. He cupped the other breast in his hand, pinching and rolling the other nub between his fingers. He wanted it hard and ready for when he was ready for it.

Clary gasped and brought her hands to Sebastian's head, running her fingers through his light, thin hair, the coolness a welcome relief to her burning skin. She was helpless underneath his ministrations, her mind growing foggy with arousal, unable to think clearly.

"Sebastian," she whimpered softly, her hands falling from his hand and gripping onto the animal furs below her.

"Shhh," he mumbled against her skin as he slid down her frame, peppering kisses down her torso, stopping briefly at her navel to tease it with his tongue.

Clary gasped as his tongue invaded her navel, sending flurries of butterfly wings flapping against her stomach. She turned her head to the side, feeling a tear slip from her eye and down her cheek. This was one of the times, that she hated herself for giving into her brother as she had promised she would. This was a time where she didn't think she could handle his duplicate personality- sensitive older brother and emotionless demon.

"Hands on your tits, Clarissa," his commanding tone broke her self-pity and she immediately complied, no longer feeling the urge to fight back. She cupped her breasts in her small hands and squeezed them slowly as she had before, milking the blood to the tips of her nipples in slow strokes. She felt the familiar tingling in between her thighs and bit her cheek against the moan threatening to escape her throat.

"That's it," Sebastian said, watching his sister through hooded eyes as she primed her small nipples before him. His cock twitched with hunger as he watched her dusty nipples turn a blushing pink and then to a deep red as the blood peaked them into hard nubs.

"Keep your hands there, Clarissa," he whispered, "I want to watch you stroke yourself while I plunder your weeping pussy." He lowered her mouth to her already weeping entrance and buried his face between her legs, inhaling the erotic scent of her juices. He moaned against her sensitive skin and was rewarded when she involuntarily groaned, pushing her mounded hard against his face.

He opened his mouth wide and took as much as her outside skin as he and sucked in, feeling the juices gather in his mouth and Clary's thighs trembled on either side of his head. He heard a squeal rip from his sister's throat and he ran his tongue up the slit between her most outer fold, delighting in the way her flesh rose in goosebumps before his eyes.

Clary's hands fell from her breasts her back arching her torso up, her hands gripping her brother's hair in fists, but Sebastian was having none of this. He ripped his mouth away from her burning flesh and pushed her roughly back against the carpet, his hand finding her throat and squeezing.

"Did I say you could touch me, whore?" he seethed through gritted teeth. When Clary shook her head no, he continued, "Where are you hands supposed to be, baby sister?"

Clary brought her hands to her breasts and Sebastian roughly took his hand from her throat and placed his own hands over her own. He kneaded her breasts, her hands trapped between his and her naked flesh.

"The next time these hands leave these breasts, you won't like the consequences," he muttered and slowly slid his body down again. He lowered his head to her pussy once more, but before he took her in his mouth again he added, "You may begin."

When he was satisfied with her fever in arousing her nipples once more, Sebastian narrowed his eyes on her engorged pussy mere inches from his face. He felt his mouth water with his own juices and licked his lips in anticipation.

Instead of cupping her mound with his mouth, Sebastian pierced her fold with his slippery tongue, Clary instantly bucking her hips like he knew she would. He stabbed her quaking vagina with his tongue and was rewarded by the carnal sounds ripping their way out of her throat. His name tumbling from her mouth as he inched her orgasm closer and closer with each east thrust of his tongue.

Sebastian placed a heavy forearm across her lower abdomen, locking her into place on the ground as he picked up the speed and depth of his plundering. Clary was crying out, begging for him to let her release. He smiled and found her enlarged nub peaking at him through her pink folds.

He latched onto the little nub and sucked it far into his mouth, flicking it with his as he pulled it deeper and deeper into his mouth. It didn't take long before Clary was screaming her orgasm as her vagina washed his mouth with her most sacred juices.

Sebastian licked up every last drop, loving the vibrating tremors of her muscles around his face as her body settled into a post-coital hum. When he was done, he licked his lips and raised his head to peer over her abdomen.

Her hands still on her breasts, surprisingly, her knuckles were white as her fingers were wrapped unbearably tight around her nipples. Sebastian chuckled as he slithered up her frame again coming to a stop when his head was above her's. Green eyes looked at him unseeingly and he placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That's a good whore," he said. "I especially liked the part where you were begging me to let you cum. Nice touch, such theatrics," he said teasingly. Clary just whimpered and turned her head away from him. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

He took her tiny wrists in his hands and held them above her hand, "I'm not done with you, Clarissa. I still have yet to feel your warmth around my cock." He started to grind his hardened member against her groin and he felt her shiver beneath her.

"Do you like it when my cock fills you up, baby sister," he said, lowering his head to place playful kisses along her lips. "When I slide myself into your warmth, I am home," he said as he used his spare hand to move a stray piece of hair from her face and behind her ear.

Clary's head moved so that she could look at her brother on top of her, her eyes searching for a tiny glimpse of his humanity. What she saw almost made her heart leap out of her chest. Though his words were harsh and crude, she saw _him_ , Jonathan, not Sebastian, staring back at her. His onyx eyes a little less hallow; it was his humanity.

"Jonathan?" she croaked, the sobs lodged in her throat threatening to silence her.

"Shhh," he whispered, "Let me make love to you."

Clary nodded her head in consent, needing, no, _wanting_ , to feel her brother's humanity wrapped around herself. If she was to survive this hell, she needed this. She needed _him_.

Clary took his head in between in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, tears slowly spilling from her eyes. She smiled through them as she saw a light just beyond his irises. He truly looked innocent to her, like a loving older brother would look at his sister.

She felt her heart swell and brought her lips up to his in a slow kiss, only their lips touching. There was no movement from either of them, just stillness, drinking in the connection, the electricity sparking between them.

Clary felt a drop of wetness fall against her face and grimaced. She opened her eyes and was stunned to see Jonathan's wet eyes staring back at her. She smiled warmly at him as he touched his forehead to her's.

Clary closed her eyes against the gentle rubbing of their foreheads, "I missed you, Jonathan," she whispered. She was afraid that if she spoke any louder, his mood would shatter and she would be back within his demon's grasp once more. But she didn't want his demon, she wanted his goodness, his gentleness.

"I miss you too, Clary," Jonathan murmured against her forehead with his lips. He rolled them so Clary was lying on top of him, her small breasts tucked in between them.

They stared into each other's eyes, words seemingly losing their worth as the emotions in the room became overwhelming. Jonathan ran his hands through his sister's hair, trying to memorize the smooth feeling of the strands running through his fingers. She had beautiful hair, like their mother. A blaze of fire, like the passion he had seen many times in her eyes, reflecting the soul buried within her.

Jonathan smiled as he wiped a single tear falling down her cheek with his thumb. Clary turned her head to the side placing a small kiss in the center of his palm, closing her eyes are her lips met his warm skin. She leaned her head against his hand, wanting to melt into it and never leave.

Clary sat up slowly, but was stilled when Jonathan grabbed her hips, a look of worry in his eyes. Clary just smiled and wrapped her hands around his, silently letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere.

Trusting his sister not to leave him, Jonathan loosened his grip on her hips, but still kept his hands at her sides. Her petite bottom sat just inches away from his aching member, he could feel her heat like a burning fire against him. He gulped, trying to push the lump of anticipation down his throat, as he watched her small hand find his bobbing shaft.

He hissed as she took her hand and wrapped her thin fingers around his girth slowly stroking his length from hilt to tip. Her strokes were slow and tight, pulling as much blood to the head effectively. Jonathan's mind became foggy, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, as his girth grew in her hand.

When Clary was satisfied with his size, the gently nudged the tip to the outside of her entrance. Jonathan opened his eyes to find her looking down at him, quietly asking him if he was ready. He nodded his head, unable to form even the slightest comprehendible sounds at the moment.

Using her strong thigh muscles, Clary raised her hips over his tip and slowly sank herself atop her brother. Slowly, ever so slowly, she inched down over him, her breathing hitching with every inch she took of him. She'd weight for her walls to relax against his length and take him even farther. She did this until she took him to the hilt.

Jonathan's hands once again found her hips and dug his fingers into her sides. Clary knew there would be finger sized bruises there in the morning, but she didn't care. This was real and she was cherishing it.

Clary sat there, feeling her walls contract around his girth, trying to adjust to his size. It felt nice; it felt _right._ She peeked down at her brother and saw that his eyes were closed, tightly. She imagined briefly what it would feel like to have a part of you inside of another person, feeling them surround you, there most intimate parts accepting you as a part of them. She imagined it would be as close to a miracle as a human could experience with another.

When it seemed that her body had adjusted to his size, her vaginal muscles no longer twitching, she slowly moved her hips against his. She let her body bend over his, her hands on his strong shoulders for support as she used her abdomen and thigh muscles to rock her gently against him.

The only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing as the intensity of their grinding hips fanned the flames of intimacy within them. Jonathan began to pull her hips to him as he lifted his hips to meet her, earning him an extra inch or so deeper into her warm center.

Clary gasped out loud, her head falling in between her shoulder, "Faster, Jonathan," she breathed and smiled when he heard his grunt of acknowledgment. Just as quickly as he had rolled her on top of him, the familiar movement of him rolling her underneath him, without disturbing their rhythm sent flurries through her abdomen and she squealed in excitement.

Jonathan brought her mouth crashing down to her's as he increased his pace in between her legs. Clary wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him further into her warmth and Jonathan buried his face into her neck, panting as his climax grew closer with each thrust.

"I'm going to cum, Clary," he muttered and Clary felt his shiver rock his body beneath her.

She peppered the side of his face with kisses feverishly, "I know, I'm ready." No sooner had she whispered this into his ear than Jonathan released his seed inside her with a loud groan. Her eyes brimming with tears once more, the overwhelming joy of feeling this way with him, sent her over the edge and she too let out her orgasm with a shout of his name. He continued to grind into her, through their back-to-back orgasms, not wanting to stop this feeling. Never wanting to let go of it, but exhaustion quickly began to grip him and his thrusts became slower and the intervals between them became longer.

Jonathan let his exhausted body fall to his sister's side, looking up at the ceiling, a look of contentment on his face. Clary noticed and smiled herself. She curled up at his side, letting her head rest against his strong shoulder and her finger began lightly tracing patterns on his naked chest.

Jonathan wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and held her to him while he trapped her drawing finger in his left hand and brought her petite hand to his mouth, placing a kiss against her fingers. He intertwined their fingers and returned their hands to his chest, just resting there, contently.

"I wish it could be like this always, Clary," he whispered against her hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head. His eye lids becoming heavy as sleep dragged him in a downward spiral.

Clary bit her lip and had to shut her eyes, knowing that it could never just be like this. This wasn't who her brother was, at least, not fully.

"I know," she whispered, just as softly as before, "But its enough for now." She raised her head to look into his face, but he was already asleep, his face as close to peaceful as she had ever seen it and for a moment, she didn't think of him as a demon, but as an angel, a boy with skin as fair as her's and hair as white as an angel's wings.

Clary let her own eyes close in slumber, letting her mind fully relax in his presence for what seemed like the first time since there first meeting. She knew that tomorrow would be a different story, a story built on pain and humiliation. But she knew that she would hold on to this memory, for that how people survived. People had to find something worth living for and she had found that something in her brother, Jonathan.

Sure she had Jace, Simon, Izzy and even Alec, but with Jonathan a deeper connection was felt and she would let herself deny it any longer. She knew that there would be times that she hated him, that the pain and the humiliation would test her mind's limits, but she would hold on to his humanity like it was her own personal life boat. They needed each other, Clary now realized. Both of them relied on the other to keep control of their humanity.

It was beautiful and it was heartbreaking, but it was who they were.


End file.
